Regret
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Even if it meant losing the love of her life...TrentxChelsea


The day had finally come. The day you dreaded most. The birth of your child.

You knew this day would come when the woman you loved told you about it.

_"Trent...," _

_Chelsea touched your shoulder gently, but you moved away._

_"I...I can't...," you shook your head as though you had made the worst mistake of your life._

_"I'll leave him for you Trent...," she said._

_Chelsea and Vaughn had been married a month when you first arrived on this island. It didn't take long for you two to become friends. There was a special bond you two held, a connection. You loved her smile, her eyes, her laughter, everything about her. The fact that you were married to Elli and she was married to Vaughn had never crossed your mind until that Wednesday night._

_Vaughn was away that day, as usual. Chelsea had come to your room for no particular reason, but that day was the day your feelings were released. You loved her and she loved you and there was nothing else in the world except you two, and she had spent the night, but it was forbidden. The next morning you woke up with a smile because she was next to you._

_She had smiled at you and touched your cheek and for a moment, you weren't married, and Elli didn't even exist._

_Chelsea realized the time and got ready to leave. She turned to you before leaving the room and said those three simple words (yet they are not so simple)._

_That's when you realized what you had done and that you were married, and Elli was real._

"_Trent…?" Chelsea whispered._

"_I...can't," you shook your head, "I'm married."_

_But you didn't really want Elli, did you?_

"_So am I, but I want to be-,"_

"_Don't say it!" You interrupted._

_She frowned as the tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Ok."_

"Trent!" Vaughn called.

You turned around acting as though you had no idea what was coming…but you knew.

"Vaughn?"

You never liked Vaughn did you? Thought he wasn't good enough for Chelsea.

"It's time! Chelsea's having the baby!"

Vaughn had never suspected a thing. Chelsea arrived in the late morning claiming she was out taking a walk. You left the next day and came back four months later to see her with a belly. You saw her across the field and she looked happy, but you could see a faint hint of sadness in her eyes. Vaughn was next to her, touching her belly. You hated how he was touching the belly of _your _woman carrying _your _child.

And yet…when you walked over and greeted them and she gave you that look of longing, you pretended not to notice and went your way.

"Ok, let's go!" You followed Vaughn to his and Chelsea's house. When you walked inside she looked as though she was going to die.

"Felicia!" Vaughn yelled, "what's wrong?!" The worry in his eyes was overflowing.

"She's bleeding!" The pink haired woman replied in a panic.

But that's when you realized how much you loved her. How much you wanted to be with her, and spend the rest of your life with her.

"Trent!"

"R-right," you ran up to her and told her everything's going to be alright, but this time, she didn't look at you with longing, or love. She looked at you with regret, and sadness.

"Vaughn!" She cried, looking for her husband.

"I'm here," he said and grabbed her hand tightly.

"The baby's starting to come out!" You told her, "Felicia! Get me some cloths for the bleeding!"

"Yes!" She said as she ran into the kitchen, "here!"

"Thanks," you replied to her, "Okay, Chelsea! Push!"

The woman screamed as she pushed; Vaughn held her hand tighter.

"It's coming!" You told her.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn called her name.

You looked up at her, "Chelsea, don't forget to breathe!" You said, worried.

She took a breath which gave you a bit of relief.

"Almost there! Hang on Chelsea!" You pleaded.

Then there was the first cry of your baby. You held him, and looked at him with so much love. He had your hair and Chelsea's eyes. Tears came to your eyes, but Felicia interrupted your moment.

"It's a boy!" She said cheerfully.

You looked up at the tired woman, and she was smiling, but not at you, but at the baby.

"Here, a healthy boy," you handed him to her.

"He's beautiful!" She said, and smiled down at the boy.

"Black hair?" Vaughn questioned.

Chelsea looked up at you, "it's common for babies to have black hair when they are born," you confirmed.

"Oh, okay," he said, "sorry, I don't know much about this stuff," he scratched the back of his head. "Is Chelsea going to be alright?"

"Yeah," you said, "just fine."

Vaughn smiled happily, "what should we name him, honey?" He patted the boy's head.

You didn't want to stick around any longer because you couldn't bear the fact that he was going to grow up with your son.

"And now here you are," The Harvest King glared.

"Yeah," Trent frowned, looking at the ground.

"So you came down to the bottom floor of the mines for a wish, didn't you?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Well, what is it? Be quick."

"....."

"Want to get rid of Vaughn?" He asked, irritated.

"No," Trent instantly replied, "it's too late for me."

The Harvest King raised an eyebrow, surprised in his response.

"I had my chance and I blew it," Trent shook his head, ashamed of himself. "Just...I want her to have a happy life. Even if it's not with me."

"Very well."

As Trent walked on the beach, to the boat, he stopped and turned to look at the village one more time.

"I don't think I'll ever come back," he said to himself, "but I will always love you, Chelsea." He said sadly and headed for the boat to leave the island.

"Your father won't be back till tomorrow," she smiled down at her baby boy, "he's always gone on Wednesday, unfortunately," she frowned. "I'll be right back!" she coed at the baby, and he laughed.

She went outside and walked to the mailbox. As she looked at the mail she hummed a sweet tune.

And then her heart stopped as she looked at an envelope with her name on it. She knew that handwriting.

She grew sad and angry at the same time.

But when she opened it, and read the letter, she couldn't help but cry.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_I am sorry with all that I put you through. I wish I could go back, and change things. And I wouldn't change our relationship, I would change my answer. I love you with all my heart, but I know it's too late, and that's my fault. I wish you the best of happiness in your life._

_You are beautiful._

_Our son is beautiful._

_I miss you both already._

_Forever yours, Trent._

Chelsea ran back inside and picked up her baby, cradling him. The happy baby reached his hands up to his mother, wondering why she was crying but smiling at the same time.

"Trent," she kissed her babys face, "I love you."

The baby laughed and smiled when his mother called his name. And as she looked down at her baby, she didn't feel any regret anymore. She had her little boy, and thats all that mattered to her now.

Even if it meant losing the love of her life.

* * *

Author's note - I love ChelseaxTrent XD I wish you could actually marry him in the game... Anyway angsty, yes? I actually thought of a sequel oneshot for this...maybe I'll do it ;] Anyway - hope you enjoyed.

Dedication: To the angst that won't go away from me...XD


End file.
